This invention relates to a cartridge for a typewriter correction ribbon, as set out in the introductory part of claim 1 .
A cartridge of this type is known, in particular for a hammer typewriter, in which the lateral arm guides the emerging ribbon at the same level as the ribbon disposed in the cartridge container. When in use, in order to allow visibility of the typing line, the ribbon is below the typing point when at rest, and is moved to the typing point during the striking movement for the correction. This cartridge can be mounted on the machine only as an alternative to a typing ribbon cartridge because of the limited space existing between the hammer guide fork of the machine and its paper support platen.